The Accident that was Meant to Happen
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: Danny Fenton used to be a normal teenager. That is, until he got zapped by his parents newest invention, the Fenton Portal. Now he has to fight ghosts daily as Danny Phantom, his ghostly counterpart! My take on Danny's portal accident. Enjoy!


**A/N** **: Hey guys! I absolutely love Danny Phantom. I wish it never ended. Here's a little one-shot based on the theme song.**

* * *

It all started on what was just an average day for thirteen (almost fourteen) year-old Danny Fenton. What he didn't know was that this would be the last average day of his life.

He slept through his alarm on his last day of being thirteen all because he was up all night from his parents banging around in the lab working on their brand new invention. Some ghost thing. Yea, his parents actually believed in ghosts. Ten minutes before he was supposed to be out the door, he was jerked awake by his sister, Jazz, banging on his bedroom door yelling at him that he was going to be late for school.

He jumped out of bed and threw on his signature white shirt with a red oval and blue jeans. He hurriedly slipped on his tennis shoes, flung on his backpack that he's had since the 4th grade, and rushed down the stairs. More like, tripped over his untied shoelaces and tumbled face first down them.

With a groan, he rubbed his head and didn't even try to tame his unruly black hair. Glaring at Jazz, he hollered down into the basement – the lab – to his parents that he was leaving to school. They said their goodbyes and told both kids to be back directly after school, for their new invention was going to be finished.

Each with an eye-roll, for they thought their parents were crazy for believing in ghosts, they headed out the door for school. They parted ways at the gate, neither wanting to be seen with their polar opposite sibling.

Jazz swished her red hair over her shoulder, gathered her books, and went straight to class, even though it didn't start for another fifteen minutes.

Danny met up with his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. To everyone but her parents, though, it's Sam. Tucker is a techno geek and knows anything and everything about every piece of machinery. Sam, on the other hand, is known for being a goth and not eating anything with a face on it. Or an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian. Danny, being a small weak boy with crazy parents and who loved playing video games, rounded off the small trio.

Danny told his friends about his parents' strange new invention to see where ghosts live. Some place that no one has seen before. Danny didn't even believe it existed. He shrugged it off, while Sam and Tucker raved about how exciting it would be if it worked. Danny offered to bring them down to the lab tomorrow, since Jack and Maddie – his parents – were going to be gone at a convention and his sister was tutoring. They both eagerly accepted. Especially since it was Saturday, and they had nothing else to do.

And so the school day went by as usual. Dash Baxter, a jock who so happens to also be the school's biggest bully, shoving Danny into a locker and walking off laughing. Tucker swiftly putting in the combination to let him out, leaving Sam to glare at the back of Dash's head. Boring lectures from teachers and not paying attention in Mr. Lancer's class. Same old, same old.

When Danny and Jazz walked in the front door of their home, their parents were jumping up and down excitedly. They quickly ushered them down to see their new invention.

Maddie quickly grabbed the plug and put it in the socket. There was a spark. But nothing happened. After a few minutes, they realized that their invention didn't quite work. Jack bawled right there in the middle of the lab, and Maddie rubbed his back as she guided him upstairs to their bedroom, offering to make him 3 batches of his favorite: fudge.

Danny and Jazz shared a look before they too headed up to their rooms.

The next day, shortly after all the Fentons but Danny left, Sam and Tucker waltzed right in. They all headed to the basement, not even deterred by the fact that it didn't work yesterday.

Sam convinced Danny to put on a black and white Hazmat Suit that she found lying around the lab, after first removing Jack's face off the front. Because he's a Fenton, ghost inventions run in his blood. So he can fix it. She was only joking when she said that though, but it did seem like a cool idea to try and fix it for his parents. Oh how happy they would be.

So with that, he wasted no time in zipping up the suit and looking around inside the machine. He admired how perfect the thing seemed to be made and had no clue as to why it wasn't working.

One thing Danny was known for was being clumsy. So it wasn't a surprise to him, nor his friends, when he was looking at the right wall and stumbled over the single electrical cord running along the floor. But luckily, he caught himself on the left wall and let out a sigh of relief.

Or was it unluckily? As soon as he straightened up from his almost fall, he removed his hand, effectively removing it off of the button. Wait, button? On the inside?

Before Danny could even register what was happening, there was a green flash.

Sam could see it sparking, and she briefly wondered what caused that. Until a giant flash so bright exploded in the room, and she had to shield her eyes. She heard Danny's ear piercing scream before she realized what just happened. Her and Tucker screamed their friend's name in terror.

Danny stumbled out of the glowing green vortex that was suddenly taking up what used to be empty space. But something was different. He no longer had coal black hair, but snowy white hair. His skin wasn't nearly as tan. His suit that was once white with black gloves and boots were now inverted. Black with white gloves and boots. And Danny tumbled to the ground unconscious.

Sam and Tucker rushed to their friend's side, immensely worried for him. In Sam's case, worried and extremely guilty. If she hadn't convinced him to go in that darn machine, everything would be okay.

He was barely out for two minutes when he was groaning and reaching for his head. Sam and Tuck hadn't moved from his side for a second and stared at Danny, waiting for him to fully wake up.

And when he finally opened his eyes, they were shocked to see neon green in place of his usually icy blue color.

When his friends hesitantly told him of this occurrence, he rushed to the single mirror on the right side of the lab. He froze at the sight of his reflection. Everything was different. Everything just changed. He leaned against the counter next to the mirror and closed his eyes, close to hyperventilating. This is not happening. It can't be happening.

And then he fell onto his face. His hands disappeared. Oh Lord, how was he going to explain this to his mother? But when he straightened out, they came back visible. Huh.

Tucker thought he looked like a ghost and had previously whispered that to Sam while Danny was still passed out. She had heatedly denied it, not wanting to believe that she was the cause of her best friend's death.

But after seeing that display of a very ghost like action, she started to think otherwise.

When they explained their theory to Danny, he promptly passed out again. Which, coincidentally caused him to revert back into the slightly tan black haired boy. Their best friend.

They figured out later that night what happened. Danny didn't die. No, he only half-died. As in, he is still half alive. Half human, half ghost.

So, that day, March 3rd, 2004, the day of Danny's 14th birthday, he was officially half dead.

Of course, his parents believed that the portal just started working after being plugged in long enough to have enough power to turn on. Danny didn't dare correct their assumptions. They hated ghosts and lived to destroy them all. He wasn't exactly sure how they would take the news that their son had just kinda, sorta died to get that thing working and was now currently part ghost himself.

Through the course of the next month, he figured out he can walk through walls, turn invisible, and he could even fly. Sam and Tucker helped Danny out in any way they could. They made excuses for him and helped him learn how to control his newly acquired powers.

A few green blob ghosts – what else could he call them? – managed to come through the portal during that time, and he struggled to figure out what to do.

But then it clicked. He was half ghost. He had powers. He could fight.

It was then, one month after the portal accident, that he knew what he had to do. He had to fight them off and protect Amity. He had to stop them all and return them back to the ghost zone, which was a lot easier to do with the newly invented Fenton Thermos.

So, with a determined look on his face, he confidently called out:

"I'm goin' ghost!"

And Danny Phantom set off to save the day!

* * *

 **A/N** **: Thanks for reading! Since it doesn't mention when Danny's birthday actually is, I just went with March 3** **rd** **. Only because the series aired on April 3** **rd** **, and the first episode takes place one month after the portal accident. So to keep it easy, I just went with his birthday being on the day of the portal accident.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my take on Danny's portal accident! :)**


End file.
